dow2fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Death Guard
Death Guard (Gwardia Śmierci) – jeden z legionów Chaos Space Marines w fikcyjnym świecie Warhammer 40,000. Znani także jako Marines Zarazy, gdyż żołnierze legionu Gwardii Śmierci są wyznawcami Nurgla – jednej z czterech mrocznych potęg Chaosu, bóstwa śmierci i zarazy nazywanym także Panem Plag i Wielkim Nieczystym. Marines Gwardii Śmierci posiadają stałą odporność na ból i mniejsze rany, jednocześnie rozsiewając dookoła siebie zabójcze choroby. Historia Powstania Mroczna historia legionu Gwardii Śmierci rozpoczyna się od odnalezienia Patriarchy tegoż legionu – Mortariona na planecie Barbarus rządzonej przez potężne istoty – warlordów i nekromantów mieszkających na niedostępnych szczytach górskich. Szczególną cechą tego świata była wysoka toksyczność atmosfery, zwiększająca się radykalnie wraz z wysokością. Zamieszkujący nisko położone doliny zwyczajni ludzie – potomkowie pierwszych kolonistów tym samym nie mogli się skutecznie bronić przed ciągłymi najazdami warlordów z gór. Płaczące przeraźliwie dziecko zostało odnalezione przez jednego z najpotężniejszych warlordów na zasnutym toksycznymi mgłami pobojowisku. Na tej wysokości normalne ludzkie dziecko dawno by umarło otrute toksycznymi wyziewami. Mity mówią że warlord przez cały dzień i noc szukał płaczącego malca, a gdy w końcu go odnalazł długo mu się przyglądał zastanawiając się co począć z tą dziwną istotą. W końcu postanowił przygarnąć niemowlę, zamierzając wychować go na swego syna. Jako że znaleziony został w miejscu gdzie rozegrała się bitwa nadano mu imię Mortarion – dziecko śmierci. Gdy warlord odkrył do jakiej wysokości płuca malca mogą bezpiecznie działać, wybudował na tej wysokości fortecę w której osadził małego Patriarchę. Sam zaś tuż obok postawił własny zamek, zamieszkując w jego najwyższej wieży. Położona była ona tak wysoko, że nawet Mortarion nie mógł do niej wejść nie ryzykując swego życia. Barbarus był planetą, na której toczyły się ciągłe wojny pomiędzy rządzącymi nią warlordami i wskrzeszanymi przez nich armiami umarłych. Ustawiczne starcia pomiędzy górskimi władcami urozmaicały potyczki z potwornymi zmiennokształtnymi bestiami. Ludzie stanowili w tych wojnach jedynie mięso armatnie – budulec dla nieumarłych armii. Chcąc przeżyć Mortarion musiał cały czas pobierać nauki u stóp swego mentora i uczył się wyjątkowo zachłannie. Doktryny militarne i rzemiosło, praca w warsztatach i analityka strategiczna. Rósł we wrogim dla ludzi środowisku, ale był jednym z dzieci Imperatora: odpornym na zatrute powietrze i wyjątkowo silnym fizycznie. Posiadał też niezwykły intelekt i szybko zaczął zadawać swemu mistrzowi pytania, na które ten nie chciał udzielać odpowiedzi. Najważniejszym z tych pytań było, kim są istoty zamieszkujące doliny. Warlord długo starał się odciągnąć uwagę chłopca od tych delikatnych stworzeń, będących budulcem dla nieumarłych armii górskich warlordów. W końcu Patriarcha zdołał wymknąć się z fortecy, a ostatnim dźwiękiem jaki usłyszał był głos przybranego ojca oskarżającego go o zdradę i zapowiadającego śmierć w razie powrotu. Zejście w doliny było dla niego cudownym przeżyciem. Po raz pierwszy mógł swobodnie odetchnąć czystym powietrzem. Czuł zapach świeżego jedzenia, słyszał głosy śmiejących się ludzi i wreszcie Patriarcha naprawdę poczuł że jest wśród swoich pobratymców. Razem z tym uczuciem w sercu młodego Mortariona zjawił się straszny gniew i żal. Od dzieciństwa go okłamywano. Patriarcha postanowił uczynić co w jego mocy, aby wspomóc rodaków i zniszczyć aroganckich warlordów. Choć on sam przekonany był o swym człowieczeństwie, to lud z dolin z początku przyjął go nieufnie. Wysoki, blady i posępny młodzieniec budził lęk, ale on wiedział, że w końcu nadarzy się okazja aby udowodnić lojalność wobec nowo poznanych braci. Okazja nadeszła wraz z kolejnym morderczym najazdem górskiego warlorda. Oddział nieumarłych zaatakował wioskę, by zapolować na ofiary, potrzebne do mrocznych celów nekromanty. Wieśniacy rozpaczliwie próbowali się bronić, lecz przegrywali do chwili gdy pomiędzy najeźdźców wpadł Mortarion dzierżąc ogromną kosę. Siekąc i tnąc wyparł nieumarłych z wioski. Warlord tylko się uśmiechnął i spokojnie wycofał pomiędzy trujące mgły. Wciąż miał na twarzy ten uśmiech, gdy Patriarcha doścignął go na górskim zboczu i nakazał zapłacić za zbrodnie. Dzięki temu czynowi Mortarion stał się sławny, pozyskując uwielbienie mieszkańców dolin. Patriarcha nie spoczął na laurach, zamiast tego szybko zorganizował oddział ochotników gotowych walczyć pod jego dowództwem. Podróżował od wioski do wioski, werbując kolejnych żołnierzy i szkoląc mieszkańców. Jego sława sprawiała, że ludzie garnęli się do jego oddziałów wreszcie mając nadzieję na pozbycie się bezlitosnych najeźdźców. Kowale pracowali dzień i noc wytwarzając broń i pancerze oraz coś co wymyślił Mortarion – prymitywne lecz skuteczne aparaty tlenowe umożliwiające ludziom bezpieczne wejście w trujące mgły. Wyszkolone przez Patriarchę oddziały wyposażone w nowe uzbrojenie oraz prymitywne respiratory ruszyły w góry. Po raz pierwszy w historii Barbarusa zwierzyna stała się myśliwym. Warlord który odważył się najechać doliny zginął, a wraz z nim przestała istnieć jego armia nieumarłych. Gwardia Śmierci pokazała na co ją stać. Mortarion stopniowo ulepszał aparaty tlenowe, a w miarę upływu czasu jego wojska wyprawiały się w coraz wyższe partie gór, w obszary o wyjątkowym stopniu toksyczności. Organizmy ludzi stopniowo przystosowywały się do akceptowalnych przez płuca dawek lotnej trucizny i tylko najwyższe szczyty Barbarusa pozostawały poza zasięgiem Mortariona i jego armii. Po długiej kampanii na powierzchni planety pozostała tylko jedna warowna twierdza, doskonale Patriarsze znana z lat dzieciństwa. Jednak trujące mgły otaczające fortecę stanowiły tak ogromną koncentrację toksyn, że wojownicy musieli zaniechać oblężenia. Kiedy Patriarcha powrócił w doliny, jego świeżo uporządkowany świat runął ponownie w posadach. W dolinach pojawił się nieznajomy, przybysz z gwiazd obiecujący pomoc w zniszczeniu górskich warlordów. Wieśniacy byli zachwyceni, natomiast Patriarcha poczuł to jak bolesny policzek. Owoc jego długich i żmudnych wysiłków właśnie został skradziony przez obcego przybysza. Wściekły wparował do sali gdzie witano gościa, roztrzaskując przy tym w drzazgi drewniane drzwi. Mortarion został gorąco powitany, a świadkowie tej sceny od razu zauważyli dziwną więź łączącą ich bohatera z obcym przybyszem. Jednak Patriarcha zignorował zgotowane mu powitanie, a opowieści starszych wioski o obietnicach przybysza napełniły go jeszcze większym gniewem. Mortarion czuł, że obcy odbiera mu całą należną chwałę. Ściskając zbielałymi palcami drzewce swej dwuręcznej kosy oświadczył, że ani on ani Gwardia Śmierci nie potrzebują niczyjej pomocy. Nieznajomy odpowiedział na to wyzwaniem. Wiedząc o porażce oblężenia, powiedział że opuści Barbarus jeśli Patriarcha zdobędzie górską twierdzę, jeśli nie zdoła tego zrobić będzie musiał złożyć mu przysięgę wierności a jego rodzinny świat dołączy do Imperium. Mortarion przyjął wyzwanie. Mimo długich protestów i prób odwiedzenia go od szalonego zamiaru przez swoich własnych żołnierzy, Patriarcha sam pomaszerował do fortecy swego przybranego ojca. Jeśli nawet świadomy był faktu, iż nie zdoła przeżyć długo na tej wysokości, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wspinał się z desperacją coraz wyżej, gnany perspektywą nieuniknionego konfliktu ze swym byłym mentorem, ogarnięty obsesją wypełnienia życiowej misji – zdecydowany dowieść swej wyższości nad aroganckim przybyszem. Starcie było krótkie. Wyczerpany zabójczymi toksynami, Patriarcha padł na ziemię u wrót górskiej fortecy, z trudem wykrzykując słowa wyzwania. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzał przed utratą przytomności, był widok nadchodzącego ojca zamierzającego go zabić oraz zastąpienie mu drogi przez obcego i zgładzenie przez niego tyrana jednym cięciem miecza. Wielka Krucjata Gdy Mortarion doszedł do siebie dotrzymał przyrzeczenia danego obcemu i poprzysiągł mu wierność. Dopiero wtedy Imperator zrzucił przebranie i powierzył mu komendę nad 14 legionem Adeptus Astartes zwanym Jeźdźcami Zmroku (Dusk Riders). Libram Primaris – starożytna Księga Patriarchów opowiada, że żołnierze legionu przejęli założenia taktyczne opracowane przez swego genetycznego ojca, zmieniając także nazwę jednostki na Gwardię Śmierci. W jej szeregi wchłonięci zostali także starzy żołnierze Mortariona. Legion szybko zasłynął z sukcesów militarnych, choć dało się zauważyć że talent taktyczny Patriarchy zdecydowanie przewyższał jego talenty dyplomatyczne. Dowódca Gwardii Śmierci był posępnym i wiecznie ponurym człowiekiem dążącym do całkowitej eksterminacji źródeł zagrożenia mocarstwa. Jedynymi braćmi z którymi nawiązał bliższy kontakt byli Horus oraz przerażający przywódca Legionu Władców Nocy Konrad Curze, znany także jako Nocny Łowca. Horus często współpracując z legionem Mortariona opracował nawet specjalną taktykę używaną podczas wspólnych kampanii. Gwardia Śmierci wciągała przeciwnika w walkę pełniąc rolę kowadła, gdy tymczasem Horus zachodził od tyłu zaangażowanego już w mordercze starcie nieprzyjaciela będąc młotem uderzającym w kowadło. Ta prosta taktyka okazała się bardzo efektywnym i zabójczym manewrem. Horus i Mortarion zbliżyli się do siebie tak bardzo, że co najmniej dwóch ich braci – Roboute Guilliman – przywódca Ultramarines oraz wiecznie czujny i wiecznie ostrożny Corax – Patriarcha Kruczej Gwardii zaapelowało do Imperatora, aby uważnie przyjrzał się tej przyjaźni. Wszyscy przecież wiedzieli o wydarzeniach na Barbarusie. Wiadomo było że Mortarion, łagodnie mówiąc, nie był zadowolony z ich przebiegu. Władca ludzkości zbył jednak ich wątpliwości twierdząc, że lojalność wobec Horusa jest de facto lojalnością wobec niego. Nie mógł bardziej się pomylić.... Zdrada Horusa Horus i jego legion zostali omotani przez potęgi Chaosu podnosząc bunt przeciwko Imperatorowi i lojalnym mu oddziałom. Marszałek wojny zdołał pociągnąć za sobą połowę legionów Space Marines jakie posiadało Imperium i rozpętać burzę, która rzuciła świeżo restaurowane państwo na kolana. Protokoły sporządzone przez Konklawe Charońską, zwołaną po stłumieniu Herezji Horusa w celu ustalenia przyczyn wybuchu wojny domowej, sugerują, iż w przeciwieństwie do kilku innych Patriarchów Horus nie musiał stosować wobec Mortariona ceremonialnego opętania. Wystarczyła obietnica ustanowienia nowego ładu i porządku, rządów żelaznej ręki i powszechnego dobrobytu ludzkości. Ufając bezgranicznie przyjacielowi Mortarion zwrócił się przeciwko Imperium, tak samo jak zrobił to wobec władców Barbarusa. Tym samym Gwardia Śmierci stanęła po stronie rebeliantów. Po masakrze na Istvaanie V siły buntowników zwróciły się w stronę Ziemi, chcąc zniszczyć władcę ludzkości. Gwardia Śmierci także skierowała się na Terrę, ale w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych flot rebeliantów podwładni Mortariona utknęli w spaczeniowym koszmarze Osnowy. Okręty legionu przepadły pośród gigantycznego sztormu podprzestrzeni, a jej nawigatorzy okazali się bezradni wobec potęgi Chaosu. Zmuszona do niekontrolowanego dryfu w Immaterium flota trwała w bezruchu do chwili nadejścia Zarazy. Żołnierze Mortariona odziedziczyli po ojcu niezwykłą wytrzymałość na wszelkie choroby, toksyny i zanieczyszczenia. Ale plaga, która pojawiła się na okrętach floty okazała się inna. Marines cierpieli przerażające męki, gdy ich ciała były deformowane i plugawione. Jednakże pomimo strasznych cierpień żaden nie umierał, podtrzymywani przy życiu przez swe organizmy. Najgorsze męki cierpiał ich przywódca. Dla niego Zaraza oznaczała powrót na szczyty Barbarusa i bezsilne umieranie bez nadziei na litościwą utratę świadomości ani przybycie Imperatora. W końcu wyczerpany niewyobrażalną męką i nie mogąc już dłużej znieść potwornego bólu Patriarcha ofiarował duszę swoją oraz swoich żołnierzy Osnowie błagając o ratunek. Mroczny cień skryty w Immaterium odpowiedział natychmiast, jakby od dawna oczekiwał tej prośby. Nurgle, Pan Rozkładu i Zgnilizny, przyjął prośby Mortariona. Gdy Gwardia Śmierci wreszcie uwolniła się z pułapki mało już przypominała dumny legion jakim była niegdyś. Błyszczące biało-szare pancerze siłowe elitarnych żołnierzy Imperium przepadły bez śladu, zastąpione skorodowanymi zbrojami rozsadzanymi od wewnątrz przez nabrzmiałe gnijące ciała, ociekające śluzem i ropą. Broń i pojazdy Legionu zdawały się emanować czarnoksięską magią, fosforyzując chorobliwie zieloną poświatą. Od tej chwili Gwardia Śmierci stała się znana jako Marines Zarazy, a ich przywódca przemienił się w demonicznego sługę Nurgla – Księcia Zgnilizny (Prince of Decay). Po śmierci Horusa i upadku rebelii Mortarion wycofał się ze swoim legionem do Oka Grozy. Odwrót był w pełni zorganizowany i uporządkowany, zmuszając lojalistów do ciężkich walk z wycofującymi się gwardzistami. Dotarłszy do bezpiecznego schronienia, Patriarcha objął we władanie świat będący królestwem rozkładu i zgnilizny. Leży on dostatecznie blisko krawędzi Oka, aby był doskonałą bazą wypadową do najazdów na Imperium. Świat macierzysty Barbarus był prymitywnym światem orbitującym wokół gasnącego żółtego słońca, okrytym powłoką toksycznych gazów tworzących górne warstwy atmosfery i zasłaniających dostęp do powierzchni świata promieniom słonecznym. Powietrze zdatne dla ludzi znajdowało się wyłącznie w najniższych punktach górskich masywów, w głębokich wąwozach wyciętych pośród skalistych ścian. Niegdyś w wyższych partiach gór żyły istoty odporne na skażenie toksyczne, mieszkające w kamiennych cytadelach. Kiedy na Barbarusie wylądowali ludzcy koloniści, skrajnie wrogie środowisko szybko zredukowało poziom życia osadników do etapu pre-feudalnego. Zdolność obcych do oddychania gazową trucizną, obsesja na punkcie polowań na ludzi, tajemnicze i odrażające eksperymenty prowadzone na więźniach stały się źródłem postrzegania tych stworów za istoty boskie. Kim w rzeczywistości byli otoczeni mroczną sławą władcy, nie zdołano nigdy ustalić. Planeta rządzona przez Mortariona w Oku Grozy jest możliwie najwierniejszą kopią Barbarusa. Jedynymi zaludnionymi rejonami planety są doliny, które zamieszkują bezwolni wieśniacy oddający cześć władcom planety. Potężne fortece położone w najwyższych górach zamieszkują słudzy upadłego Patriarchy, czciciele Nurgla. Roznoszące zarazy stwory, które powinny już dawno umrzeć, krążą po całym globie, a gigantyczny szkielet będący niegdyś Mortarionem rządzi swymi włościami ze szczytu najwyższej góry. Doktryny militarne Mortarion był przede wszystkim żołnierzem piechoty i taki też pozostał do tej pory charakter legionu. Posłuszeństwo jest naczelnym pryncypium Gwardii Śmierci, co owocuje operowaniem na polu bitwy jak jedno ciało. Przed rebelią Gwardia była podzielona na Kompanie o identycznej strukturze, wyposażeniu i uzbrojeniu. Po herezji Horusa legion został podzielony na mniejsze oddziały, chociaż Marines Zarazy z reguły łączą się w jednostki będące liczebną wielokrotnością cyfry 7- świętej cyfry Nurgla. Doktryna wojenna opracowana przez Mortariona w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty nigdy nie była zbyt wyszukana. Gwardia wybierała korzystny dla siebie teren na którym można było stoczyć bitwę, po czym dosłownie miażdżono przeciwnika jednym skoncentrowanym uderzeniem. Wyrastając w górzystym świecie, Patriarcha Gwardii Śmierci nigdy tak naprawdę nie docenił roli jaką na polu bitwy pełni sprzęt pancerny. Jego legion był jednostką piechoty, w związku z tym rdzeń Gwardii stanowili piesi żołnierze. Obecnie już tylko nieliczny sprzęt zmechanizowany Marines Zarazy pozostaje w użyciu. Ich załogi przestały zwracać uwagę na zabiegi konserwacyjne i naprawy swego sprzętu, kłócące się z ideami rządów rozkładu i zgnilizny. Niektóre z tych machin żyją własnym życiem, animowane przez demoniczne stwory lub hordy Nurglingów, istot służebnych Nurgla Ponadto Gwardia Śmierci nigdy nie posiadała wyodrębnionych oddziałów szturmowych i taktycznych: Mortarion oczekiwał od każdego swego Marine perfekcji w posługiwaniu się bolterem, pistoletem i mieczem łańcuchowym – umiejętności efektywnego posługiwania się każdą dostępną w danej chwili bronią. Doktryna ta doskonale łączyła się z zamiłowaniem legionistów do zbroi terminatorskich. Gwardia Śmierci świetnie sprawdzała się w misjach wysokiego ryzyka podczas abordażu kosmicznych hulków i Marines Zarazy po dziś dzień korzystają z tych doświadczeń używając przechwyconych hulków do rozprzestrzeniania chorób, plag i kultu Nurgla w całym Imperium. Genotyp Żołnierze służący w Gwardii Śmierci przypominali swojego genetycznego ojca. Byli oni bladoskórzy i szczupli o zimnymi i wyważonym wzroku. Obecnie dumni niegdyś Marines przeistoczyli się w chorobliwie otyłe groteskowe stwory, ociekające śluzem, ropą i ekskrementami. Nurgle słynie z powściągliwości w obdarzaniu swych czcicieli mutacjami, jednakże zdarzają się legioniści posiadający macki czy owadzie głowy. Zawołanie Przed rebelią zawołaniem Gwardii Śmierci było „Za Terrę i Mortariona!”. Po przeistoczeniu się w sługi Nurgla porzucono je wierząc że cisza jest najlepszym oddaniem grozy Plagi jaką rozprzestrzeniają Marines Zarazy. Są oni ucieleśnieniem cichej śmierci, morderczej epidemii i niezłomności rozkładu.